The Puff King
by Emmazippy577
Summary: What if the puffs lived in Africa, and mayor wanted them to rule one day? What if Boomer and Brick had a motto- Hakuna Matata? What if Butch was separated from his brothers and became BC's best friend? What if Mojo was their weird uncle? What if Mojo convinced Buttercup that she had killed the Professor? What if all of the above was true?


**Heyo! I don't own this and No flames please- if you don't like the idea, then as sure as heck don't waste your time readin' it! Based off ideas I got when I was watchin Lion King with my BFFs!**

* * *

Long ago, in a jungle in Africa, three boys theived among the monkeys. They weren't normal boys, they could float and were stronger than a rhino. But the boys were young, and they weren't always sure of themselves. They were created by an evil creature, who didn't care for them. If he had, would the boys be getting their meals from chimps? As the boys were about three, they were seperated. The same creature that had made them tore one brother away from the other two in a raging flood.

Long ago in a village in Africa, a bright young man was lonely. He wanted to raise children, so he made them using acient herbs, sugar cane, and nice things he found in Africa. But the evil being who had created the boys tried to harm the man as he was about to succeed in making three lovely, normal daughters. A dangerous substance that had been used to also make the boys and the evil being was then knocked in.

Chemical X.

Then the Powerpuff Girls were created. But they were not babies, no their were toddlers- about three at the time, themselves. The man who created them, The professor, forgot entirely of the evil in the evil being, and insteadthought of him as a friend and uncle to the girls. The ruler of the village and surrounding area took an instant liking to them. The ruler, Mayor, had his old friend proclaim them the future rulers of the area in Africa.

Then the little boy, who had been torn from his brothers was found. The professor and the girls instantly liked him, and he was raised by another human, who went by Miss Keane.

The girls were special, though. They had powers that no one could describe. But with the powers they also had friends. The pink-clad, and blue clad of the three had Robin, a girl much like them and even gentler than the bird she was called for. But the green-clad of the three was different from her sisters. She, too, learned under the Professor and Mayor- but her best friend in all of Africa was the boy who had been torn from his family.

Butch.

And this is where our story begins.

"Hey, Mayor. Get up." The girls prodded. The mayor had promised he would show them the boundaries today.

"Pickles... Bellum... what?" He mumbled as he got up from his sleep.

"You promised." Buttercup mumbled. She was fiesty, and troublesome, but she wished to be a ruler with her sisters as well.

"Alright, you girls." Mayor smiled and hopped up. He lead them to the cliff edge, and showed them the lands- The Pride-of-Townsville Lands.

"this will all be ours to rule and protect one day?" Blossom asked, and The mayor nodded.

"Yup, now you three enjoy the view- I'm heading back to bed."

"Okie dokie!" BUbbles smiled and giggled, earning a gentle pat on her head.

The sisters all looked at The Pride-of-Townsville Lands and the Mayor left.

"This will all be ours, someday, girls." Blossom noted, in awe by the Sunrise.

"We have a lot of learning to do if we want to rule this." Bubbles looked down at all the people and creatures.

"If we want to protect it, think about all the training we'll have to do..." Buttercup mummbled. She really didn't mind the dangers of being ruler. Mayor was this old, anyway. She believed she and her sisters could handle it- they'd have to work with different aspects of it though.

Together, they already defended the Lands from any threatening monsters or Natural disasters, frankly, as a team it was easy to see what each was best suited for.

Blossom was very tactical- she'd be an excellent political leader. Monitoring trade, and wars and such.

Bubbles was sweet- She would be great at an on the field job. Caring for the wounded or lost, helping those in need- definitely her calling.

Buttercup... what would she do? She would be the land's main defender- she could fight to protect what she and her sisters loved. Their home.

"Hey, Uncle JoJo!" Buttercup called when she walk into her uncle's den.

"Oh, hello there, young girls. I did not know you were coming, so I was not expecting you...because your coming was not aware to me."

"Uncle JoJo, you're so weird." Bubbles giggled, and Jojo attempted a fake laugh as well.

"Mayor showed us all the boundaries today," Blossom mentioned, "We have so much to do before we rule it all."

"Yes, yes, yes... Time for the little girls to go play..." Jojo was upset by the comment, and attempted to get rid of them.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Blossom and Bubbles flew out of their uncle's den, but Buttercup stayed behind.

"Jojo, what's beyond the borders?" Buttercup questioned.

"Oh, that... Well... it's only for the bravest heros! I should not tell you."

"I'm brave, and stronger than anything that could be out there," Buttercup defended herself.

"Yes, but no young girl like you would wish to go to the beast graveyard..."

"Beast graveyard? Whoa," Buttercup thought of the awesome adventures she could have out there and smiled.

"Oops, I must have a whole in my lip... Well don't tell anyone, okay? It will be our little secret, since only we know about it."

"Sure." Buttercup flew off with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Butch. Guess what?"

"I'm in the middle of something right now, BC." Butch continued to stuff hotdogs down his throat, even as he spoke.

"Eating contest, really?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her friend and smirked. "I just wanted to show you this really cool place, but I guess you don't wanna hear about it."

"What really cool place?"

"Oh, no. You're busy! I wouldn't want to disrupt you!"

"Don't be an as-" He stopped mid-word when he noticed Mrs. Keane looking at them, and then finished, "an as-somely annoying friend like that."

"As-somely? That's the best cover-up you can do?"

"Shut up and show me the cool place."

"Fine." Buttercup smiled and lead Butch away from the village.

"You're going to love this."

* * *

**Please, no flames. and Reviews, lots of reviews. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
